


Flirting with Death

by glamburger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Mystery, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Side Story, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy/Comedy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamburger/pseuds/glamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of a new semester and Arthur is having difficulties sleeping ever since Alfred moved in. All Arthur wanted was to be was left alone, however thanks to his new roommate who's fascinated with the supernatural, that is now impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main story is ultimately US/UK, however is sprinkled with hints of Romano/England, Spain/Romano, and very slight Japan/England. 
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting anything online, so thanks for reading!  
> Comments welcomed. ^.^

Not again.

I violently awoke in my bed, eyes wide open, in a cold sweat, and gasping for air—all the while reaching out for something that isn’t there. Goddammit… why again? I keep telling myself it’s merely a dream—It’s just a dream. But even so…how long does this horrid thing intend to plague me?

It’s always the same:

It’s dark. There’s an overwhelming feeling I can’t quite get a handle on as I cry out for someone, arm extended. I can’t see their face and they don’t reach back. No matter how hard I try, it seems like time is against me. Despite my best efforts to grab hold of this person, my body succumbs to the heavy spell cast upon me. Before I can accomplish anything everything goes red and I wake up.

“You OK?” a voice asks from above.

Oh, that’s right… I’ve got a roommate now, and a bloody annoying one at that. Just because he’s some transfer student from America he thinks he can come in here acting like he owns the place after only moving in less than a week ago. I didn’t ask for a roommate. In fact, I was quite fond of the time I had this room to myself.

“Y-yeah” I retracted my arm, “… just a bit of a night terror is all.”

“You want me to get you a night light, bro?”

“Oh, shut it.” It was this sort of thing that vexed me most. Furrowing my brow, I rolled over to face the wall. “And I’m not your ‘bro’.”

“Whooooa, dude. Take a chill pill.” he shifted in his bed in attempt to catch a glimpse of me from the top bunk. “I was only joking.”

I refused to look at him. “Well what seems like a joke to you, comes off as patronizing to me.”

“OK, geez—I’m sorry. Lighten up, will ya?”

I could feel my patience leaving me. “Just go back to sleep.” After a moment of silence, he rolled back to the middle of his bed.

“How can I when you’re…” he trailed off in low voice “… even I would worry, ya know.”

“Look-” I began as bluntly as possible, “You needn’t feel obligated to concern yourself with me just because we happen to share the same room. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. I’m fine. It’ll pass. Goodnight.”

“Whatever, dude.” he sighed, giving up for the night, causing the room to fall silent again.

Normally this silence was something I yearned for, however, tonight… I would realize that it only magnified the empty feeling twinging in my chest. A feeling, that until now, had remained dormant.

_____________________________

Beep. Be-be-beep. Beeep. Be-be-beeep.

I tried my best to ignore it as I buttoned up my shirt.

Be-be-beeeep. BEEEEEP. BEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEP.

Though it was hard to ignore. Every passing beep grew increasingly more annoying as I noticed my irritated scowl peering back at me through the mirror.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!—

"Oh for heaven’s sake, Alfred!” I snapped, viciously whipping around. “How long do you intend to allow that insufferable alarm to go on?!”

He was laying face down in his pillow, completely unaffected. “—five more minutes” he managed to groan through his pillow.

“At least hit the bloody snooze button, will you?!”

He slowly raised his hand and started bashing it around blindly in attempt to silence his clock. However, instead of silencing it he managed to knock it off the ledge to the floor, letting out a long, over exasperated groan in defeat as the alarm kept going. “Arrrrrthuuuuurrrrrr” he continued in his groggy, muffled voice—then paused “...could you…. get that for me?”

If only looks could kill, I’d have this room to myself again.

“Honestly, Alfred!” I walked over to the alarm and turned it off. “Be more considerate of those around you.”

He finally lifted his head, rubbing his eyes. “OK, Mooom.” His sarcasm seemed to wake up before he did. “I’ll make sure to wash behind my ears, too” he added, swinging his feet over the bedside. “And I told you, it’s just Al.”

I rolled my eyes, going back to my morning routine. “Just get yourself dressed already.”

“Ya know-” he jumped down “it wouldn’t kill you to laugh—or, I don’t know—maybe even smile for once, would it?”

I fastened the school tie around my neck, “You never know. It just might.”

I wasn’t looking at him, but I could feel the disdain growing in his demeanor. He pulled out a wrinkled blouse and started dressing. “I’m just saying. We’re gonna be roommates for a while so—”

“Alfred.” I immediately cut him off, determined to nix this charade as fast as possible. “Don’t get the wrong impression. Being roommates does not, by any means, make us mates. Understand?” My tone grew slightly sour. “I’d appreciate it if you’d refrain from bothering yourself with me, both in class and in this room.” Grabbing my bag, I headed for the door, shooting a look back at him. “Don’t act like you know me when you haven’t the slightest idea. I don’t want, nor do I need to be friends with someone like you.”

I couldn’t tell if his expression came from the dejection of not being liked as he is probably accustomed to, or if it stemmed from something else. Either way, It’s not like I cared. He turned away with a pout to fidget with his tie in the mirror. As I shut the door behind me I just barely heard him murmur “….it’s just Al.”

I was relived to finally take a break from that room, now that he had moved in. Walking down the windowed hallways I took a moment to observe the view from outside. Just as always, nothing but trees as far as the eye can see. To some, this view could easily be regarded as ‘breathtaking,’ though, for me I don’t find it that way in the least. No, every time I gaze out at that view, I don’t grasp its beauty, but sense its isolation instead. Isolation that serves as the unceasing nod to the fact that my parents would like nothing to do with me. This all boys academy happens to be secluded in some far off mountain completely unbeknownst to most of the world. Please do take note of my sarcasm when I say that this is the brilliant place in which diplomats from around the globe send their kids for various reasons. Yes, the shining Bellemonte Academy! If only this place lived up to the name. I suppose it’s all I have now, though. And besides, I’ve already got one year under my belt. What’s a few more?

Pushing my thoughts aside, I reach the cafeteria where I help myself to the usual—a hot tea, classic earl grey to be exact, a piece of toast with some apricot jam, and an apple for later depending on how hungry I was. My preferred seating was the table in the far back corner which was normally vacant. While taking my seat I noticed that Alfred finally wandered. You can tell just by looking at him that he’s not one to dress up of his own choosing—with his rumpled uniform, sleeves rolled up, and crooked tie to boot. I pulled out one of my books to read while I waited for my tea to cool, though I don’t honestly remember what filled those pages due to my gaze subconsciously keeping tabs on Alfred. Don’t come over here. Don’t sit by me. Don’t—Dammit.

“Heeey, Artie!” he bellowed, slapping me across the back, more or less ramming my gut into the table and plopping himself in the seat directly next to mine.

“What the—” his potency truly threw me off, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I readjusted myself in the seat. “And where do you get the gall to call me Artie?!”

“What?” he teased like he was talking to a child. “You don’t like it?”

“Of course not!”

“Well, I don’t like being called Alfred so-”

“Alfred is your name!” I barked, “Artie is not mine, so don’t call me that!”

The grin growing across Alfred’s face only further fueled my irritation. Nonetheless, I knew it wasn’t worth the aggravation so I tried to recompose myself by facing forward again, loosening my tie every so slightly and denying his existence.

He clicked his tongue after a few passing moments and turned to take on his overwhelmingly American sized breakfast. “You’re really no fun at all, AR-THUR.”

Despite the sarcastic emphasis on my name, I paid him no mind and tried to enjoy breakfast as much as I could. About 10 more minutes passed until an unfamiliar voice appeared.

“Al—!” The voice attempted to yell. I glanced up from my book only to see a mirror-like image of Alfred standing before us. Thinking back on it, Alfred did mention he had a twin brother—Matthew if I recall correctly.

“Yooo! Mattie! What’s up!” Alfred greeted chipper as ever, though his twin was less than enthused. “You likin’ your new roomie—uhhh” he tried to recollect the right name “—Kooky?”

“His name is Kiku.” He responded in a flat, but lax tone as he took the seat across from Alfred.

“Ohhh-right, right!” Alfred tried to shake it off with a grin. “My bad! You likin’ Kiku?”

“He’s fine….but I don’t see why I couldn’t just room with you.”

A quiet laugh escaped me as I buried my face in my book thinking how absurd it was that someone actually wanted to room with this buffoon--brother or not.

As of last year, I’m familiar with the student they momentarily mentioned. We were fairly close for a time, then fizzled out for some reason or another. Either way, I would take Kiku over Alfred as a roommate any day. At least Kiku is calm and respectful. Hell, I would even take his brother at this point. He seems like the total opposite of Alfred, and even less noticeable than me.

“Come on, Maaatt,” Alfred coaxed. “Isn’t it better this way? Spread your wings and break out of your comfort zone! If we roomed together you know you wouldn’t even try.”

Matthew frowned at this statement. “Why are you always like this? You always make decisions by yourself and don’t even care about what I think!” again, his voice came across rather timid though filled with irritation at the same time.

“Hey, don’t-” Alfred began but was interrupted.

“-I don’t even get why you picked this place—just because—”

“MATT—” Alfred said firmly, unintentionally slamming his fist on the table causing his brother to flinch. Well…hell. This just took a slight turn to awkward. He took a moment to regain his composure before continuing. “I’m sorry…” he expressed. “—I’m sorry mom and dad lumped you into my request to be transferred here. I know it’s a long way from home, but we can make this work, okay? It’s not like we’re never going to see each other again just because we aren’t rooming together.”

Matthew closed his eyes letting out a disappointed sigh while shaking his head. “You just don’t get it…” He feebly got up and left the cafeteria to who knows where. After a few moments, Alfred pushed back his bangs, rustling his fingers through his hair in self aggravation. I could tell something was floating around in his head—something causing him great conflict.

“Just so you know—” I finally spoke up. “Only someone as idiotic as yourself would choose to come here on their own accord” I closed my book.

He slowly shifted his head my way, surprised by my sudden intrusion. A few moments of silence passed with his eyes intensely examining my own.“I have my reasons” he finally said, looking at me with those now dispirited, blue eyes.

“Of course you do.” I took a sip of tea. “And I’m sure whatever that reason may be, it’s just as daft as you.”

An apathetic laugh fled him as his head went down like a lead balloon. “I don’t need you telling me that,” he murmured under his breath. After a brisk moment he suddenly pushed himself up like he was at a loose end or something. “I’ll catch ya later.” My eyes followed his back as he left.

Not feeling this way or that, I finished off my tea only to be reminded of the atrocious mess of a breakfast he’d left behind. Don’t expect me to clean that up, moron.

The first day of classes seemed to pass by rather fast. By the end of it I was pleased to see there wasn’t a single period in which Alfred and I shared. There were, however, a few classes I noticed some familiar faces, acquaintances, if anything. In case you hadn’t caught on by now, I suppose I’ll just toss it out there. I don’t much care to interact with others. Sure, I’ll be civil to those I know, but by no means would I go out of my way to chat with any of them. I can’t help but think what’s the point? Like I’ve mentioned earlier, in regards to the situation involving Kiku, a similar story applies to the lot of people I’d met last year.

Perhaps I’m not interesting enough? Not exciting enough? Not dumb en—no. I’m sorry. I’ll retract that last statement, for now. There’s no need being that salty. Whatever the reason may be, I’m sure it’s the same one even my parents harbor. My only comment on the subject is that at least I’ve become numb to it by now. In short, what I’ve concluded is very simple. People are fake—merely playing the roles they feel they need to in order to get by—so no thanks, I’ll not have any part in it. I hope you’ll understand and forgive my reluctance thus far.

As soon as the last bell rang I headed back to the room in hopes to get a head start on my schoolwork before Alfred should return. I opened the door and much to my surprise he was already back, changed into sweats and sprawled out on his bunk indulging in some sort of electronic game. I refused to look at him as I sat my bag on my desk.

“Welcome back, roomie.” He said in a distracted voice.

“Didn’t expect you to be back here so soon” I coldly retorted, taking off my school jacket, hanging it in it’s proper place. “You know, with you being a social butterfly and all, I’d expect you to be joining clubs left and right.”

“Didn’t really come here for that.”

“Oh?” I humored him, still avoiding my gaze. “Well then start your homework or something and turn that thing off. It’s annoying.”

“Don’t have any.” he stated, unconcerned. “Since I didn’t go to class.”

It’s the first day of class and he couldn’t even be a proper student? For some reason this irritated me. “I suppose you didn’t come here for that either, then?” I scoffed at him.

“Nope.” He said like it was nothing.

This git was seriously getting on my nerves. I snapped around at him “Well then do enlighten me. Why are you here?” I’ve had enough of his beating around the bush.

“Ohhh” he said in his childish tone putting the game down. “So now you’re interested with my life?”

“I wouldn’t say that I’m interested--” I protested “But rather, I’m simply annoyed by the notion of having to deal with you. So please, do tell. Why must I put up with you?”

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” He jumped down from his bunk and approached me, eyes locked with mine looking as serious as ever. “I came…” he paused, as if holding his breath for a few moments.

 

“—tobeyourboyfriend.”

…

 

P-Pardon?? Did…did he just say that he wanted to be my boyfriend??

His face was relentlessly serious while I was clueless to my own. I’d imagine I looked fairly dumbfounded. Processing what was just said, a sudden rush came over me and I couldn’t hold back. “You—you what?” I burst out laughing. “Oh god! So THAT’S why you wanted to come to an all boys school, ehhh?” This was just too great! My laughter started making my gut hurt. I patted him on the shoulder, wiping a tear from my eye. “I surely wasn’t expecting THAT to come out of your mouth, Alfred.”

Slightly annoyed, he responded “Seriously, dude??” then swatted my hand away. “Out of all the jokes so far, THAT is what you laugh at??”  
I tried to hold back my amusement, but couldn’t stop just yet. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I tried to catch my breath. “—but seriously,” attempting to get back on track. “What’s your reason?”

I could tell he had something he wished to say, but instead laughed to himself and shrugged.

“Does it really matter?”

He’s right. Why did I even care in the first place? “I suppose at the end of the day, no.” I admitted.

“Just the response I’d expect from ya!” he said with a grin punching the side of my shoulder once. Um, Ow? “But hey,” he continued “I finally got you to laugh so maybe there’s still hope for this whole ‘friends’ thing.”

“Just don’t jump me in the middle of the night and maybe I’ll reconsider” I teased, waving him off and returning to my desk.

“T-that was a joke!!” he exclaimed, slightly flushed. “I like girls, OK? HOT. SEXY. GIRLS.”

“With huge tits?” I shot him a backwards glance.

“Exactly!” he motioned with an enthusiastic snap-and-point while we exchanged a mutual chuckle.

In the aftermath, he climbed back up on his bunk and resumed whatever game it was he was playing—though this time was decent enough to plug in his headphones. As for me, I started my readings for tomorrow’s lecture. While doing so I couldn’t help but notice that I felt somewhat lighter. I suppose it had been a while since I let out a good laugh.

When it finally came time for lights out, I retired to the bottom bunk wondering if I’d be able to manage a good night’s sleep. Relaxing my eyelids, I let my thoughts take me where they pleased.

What type of person is Alfred, actually? Sure, I don’t know him. And sure—he’s thick as mice. But—My train of thought was cut off by a single tick from above, prompting me to open my eyes. There was a soft glow coming from atop of Alfred’s shelf.

…

That imbicile… he actually—a sudden wetness filled my eyes.

 

Please don’t misunderstand this situation. Normally, I would’ve yelled at him to turn the damn thing off. I’m not a child after all. But why? For some reason, right now I welcomed this with an open heart. As my eyes puddled, I hastily cast my arm across my face trying to conceal my unexpected reaction not from him, but from myself. Staying as silent as possible, I dare not breathe a word. The reason being, if I do, I”ll have to acknowledge exactly what this means to me, and I’m not even sure what it is, myself.

Perhaps I’ve misjudged him too soon. Even if he is a babbling idiot, he’s also just a person like any other. And so am I.

Since that night, around a week had passed.

As it happens, I’ve been able to sleep much better—though I still dare not mention that incredibly embarrassing night light Alfred flips on every night. And It’s not like he says anything about it either, so I’ll just leave it at that. Also, as it happens, since Alfred starting attending class, we actually did end up having a few together. You won’t even hear me outwardly complain either. He’s been getting better at respecting my space, so I’ve found myself willing to tolerate him— not as a friend, but as a roommate.

Classes were done for the day and as per usual, I was already doing my homework. I really know how to throw a riot, don’t I? I had almost finished my assignment when the door swung open.

“DUDE!!!” Alfred exclaimed louder than needed.

“Hm?” I mumbled, half paying attention as I filled in the last answer on my sheet though was interrupted by him slamming a different one over it.

“CHECK IT!!” an enthusiastic smile spread across his face.

I examined it with less enthusiasm than he, though did try to show some interest. It was a club request form. “Plan on making your own club, do you?”

“Yeah! Totally awesome, right?!” he waited for me to give the nod.

“Uh” I mustered up an awkward smile “Sure—” expressing it as more of a question than a statement, “But I thought you said you didn’t come here for that sort of thing?”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, sure. I didn’t come here to join any clubs. But I never said anything about making my own!” he vigorously grabbed my shoulder with his hand, playfully shaking me “You’ll join, right? RIGHT?”

This guy never knows when to quit, does he?

“I don’t really--”

“Come on!” he interjected “I need a certain number of people in order to get approved!”

“Alfred, I don’t--”

“Pleeeeaseeee” he begged, again cutting me off. “Just join for now so I can get approved.” He wasn’t going to drop this. “Once I get more members you can quit!”

I could tell he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. I really had no interest in joining a club to begin with, let alone a club in which Alfred would be the ringleader—Good God. I sighed, slightly irritated while rubbing my temple. “Fine! But once you get enough members I’m gone.”

He was over the top ecstatic, practically forcing my pen to the paper. “Yeah, yeah, sure! Whatever!”

I shoved him off. “I can sign it by myself, thank you!” Seriously, how does he always have so much energy? I signed the form noticing the only other name on the sheet was his brother’s, and based on the hand writing scribbled through the rest of the sheet Alfred had probably written his name down without asking. I relinquished the paper back to him. “There you are. Happy?”

He snatched it away gawking at my signature like it was gold. “‘Only need 3 more people now!”

That shouldn’t be too hard for him to obtain.

“Thanks, Arthur.” He expressed with genuine gratitude.

I glanced up at him, catching the presence of a smile I had never seen him convey before. It wasn’t obnoxiously ear-to-ear like his usual one—no, this one was different. It was softer, more refined. The longer I analyzed it, the more ambiguous it became along with the emotion he was placing behind it.

“Well—” he continued “Time to go hunt down some more members!” He hurried to the door.

“Wait—!” I spat out. He stopped in the doorway, glancing back at me. “What sort of club is this, anyhow?”

Smirking, he let out a small chuckle. “It’s SIC!”


	2. Chapter 2

There he sat. Dejectedly leaning back on his desk chair, slowly rocking back and forth. Not only had he failed at recruiting more members, but was also thoroughly rejected by the school board after someone had complained about what sort of club he was planning. It was hard to ignore his restless brooding as I sat on my bed flipping through a book, like always.

“Will you come off it already?” glancing up from my book. “So what if the school rejected your club.”

He stopping rocking, placing his chair evenly on the floor and turned himself to sit backwards, facing me with a frown. “This school sucks.”

I laughed. “You don’t need to convince me. I’ve already told you that.” I placed my book beside me. “But I’m not surprised they rejected your form.”

He crossed his arms on the back of his chair, resting his chin. “And why’s that?”

“Because,” I began, “you planned on forming a Supernatural Investigation Club, was it? Of course they’re going to reject that. It’s nonsense.”

“Hey!” he rebutted, “This place is totally perfect for that sort of thing!” He had a point, I suppose. “It’s like a horror movie waiting to happen! And with the—”

A knock at the door interrupted. He hollered for whoever to come in. When the door opened, Matthew was standing there accompanied by Kiku.

“Oh, hey Matt!” he tossed his chin up. “ ’Sup Kaku?”

“I keep telling you. His name is Kiku.” Matthew said through gritted teeth.

“Oh yeah! Sorry about that!” Alfred expressed with an apologetic grin. “I’ll get it right, I swear.”

Matthew rolled his eyes and entered the room. Kiku, however, remained in the hall.

“Don’t’ be shy, dude” Alfred motioned for Kiku to come in. However, the boy stayed put, tilting his head away.

“I am very sorry.” He said as though he didn’t even want to look in the room, let alone stand in it. “But I am more comfortable over here.”

His refusal slightly jabbed me.

“Umm, okay, dude?” Alfred said confused as ever. Even Matthew seemed a bit surprised.

I know that Kiku and I had stopped being chummy, but did I seriously offend him in some way I don’t recall? No, no, definitely not. I picked up my book, not wanting any part in the conversation.

“Soo, what did you guys want?” Alfred asked.

“It’s about your club, Al” Matthew began.

Alfred raised an eye brow “What about it?”

Before Matthew could say anything Kiku surprisingly interjected. “I do not think it is a good idea” he said with complete sternness.

An awkward and heavy silence filling the room.

“Forgive me for saying so, but—”

“It’s okay” Alfred spoke up, prompting Kiku to look his way. “The school rejected my request, so it’s already a dead duck.”

The stiffness didn’t fade there, though. Alfred and Kiku seemed to be having some sort of face-off through their gaze, while Matthew was left unsure of what to do or say. It’s odd, I don’t recall Kiku being so… direct?

“There are some things that are better left alone.” Kiku finally said, breaking the tension. “With this room, especially.”

What the hell? Is he referring to me? I take back my statement of wanting him as a roommate over Alfred. And here I thought he was supposed to be polite.

“Now, don’t you think that’s a bit uncalled for—” I got off the bed.

“It’s fine!” Alfred interjected “—It’s fine.” Standing up from his seat nonchalantly motioning me to back off. “Just hearing the rumors of this place,” he continued, “I guess I just thought other students would be interested.”

“You are mistaken.” Kiku countered bluntly.

“Uh, um—” Matthew tried to change the direction of this conversation. “Kiku was just concerned, is all, right?”

The black haired boy gave a slight nod of the head. “If you are aware of what happened at this school, then I ask that you please leave it at that.”

Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen him express his option so openly and to this extend before. What’s this about rumors? Did something happen here? I am fairly new here too, so perhaps I don’t know?

“I appreciate the concern,” Alfred said with a slightly annoyed grin, “But I think I’ll be fine.”

Kiku let out a small sigh, “The nail that sticks up gets hammered down” he muttered before walking way.

Matthew, looked torn between his roommate and his brother.

“I’m sorry, Al…I only mentioned to him how—”

“You should probably go, Matt.” Alfred cut in trying to muster a reassuring smile.

Looking deflated, his brother paused in the door frame, back facing us. “So it’s true?”

Alfred stared at his feet “…Yeah.”

Matthew let out an uncomprehensive sigh, shaking his head a few time before shutting the door in silence.

What just happened? I found myself at a total loss. Alfred turned and kicked the side of his desk, letting out an irritated grumble while he hung his head internally fretting.

…

“Am I missing something?” I probed without meaning to, causing him to jump slightly like I had interrupted some sort of private moment.

“No,” he tried to play it cool. “I just didn’t think I’d be beat down this much here.”

“Well, what did you expect?” I titled my head crossing my arms. “Private schools are notorious for being oppressive—especially for personality types like you.”

“Yeah…” he sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m feelin’ it more and more everyday.” His shoulders slumped.

“Well, get used to it. This is only the beginning.” I patted him on the shoulder.

His eyes watched my hand, eventually shifting their gaze up to meet my own. When I realized him staring I pulled away, feeling slightly self-conscious. Nothing was said after that and we carried out the rest of the evening keeping to ourselves. The next day I couldn’t shake the awkward feelings left over from the night before. A lot had happened with little understanding on my part. I did my best to keep busy and avoid any unnecessary contact with Alfred. As the school day came to an end I found myself dreading to return to that room, so instead, decided to visit the library for a bit—surely Alfred would not be there. Walking in, of course the first person I take notice of is Kiku. He’s sitting at a table by himself. I glanced around for Matthew, but didn’t see him anywhere. Maybe he’s also here to avoid his roommate due to yesterday’s spectacle? I decided to test the waters and took a seat in the chair across from him, kiddie cornered. He didn’t acknowledge me in the least while we each appeared absorbed in our books. It’s not like I was waiting for an apology or anything, but he could at least clarify what he meant in regards to his comment directed at me. I felt my irritation rising the longer I dwelled on it, and then it rose even more realizing that I actually cared.

I slammed my book shut, peering at him. “You’re really not going to say anything?” He kept his gaze to his book remaining silent leaving me flabbergasted. “Really? It’s going to be like this, is it?”

After a moment, he slowly set his book on the table, keeping his gaze down. Only then did I notice it was filled with a certain sadness. I calmed my aggression for the moment.

“You’ve…” I took a moment try to make sense of this, but couldn’t. “—You’ve honestly got nothing to say to me?” I asked with bated breath. His continuing silence brought out that wretched wetness in my eyes as I did my best to hold it back. I lied. I did want an apology. Weren’t we friends? What happened? Did I do something wrong? All these thoughts started swarming my mind. How can I fix it? Wait... Fix it? Why was I being bothering so much? This isn’t me.

I grabbed my things in one fell swoop and left as fast as I could. Running without direction, I wiped my eyes while turning a corner and WHAM!

My things scattered as I toppled backwards. I had knocked into someone. Someone I’d known from last year, Lovino. He’s known for his scowl and hotheadedness around the school, and now I had the pleasure of experiencing it perpetuated even more thanks to my clumsiness. He groaned while rubbing his head.

“I’m so sorry, I—”he shot me his infamous glare, leaving me frozen as I could feel it’s daggers. I avoided eye contact and started collecting my things.

“Watch where you’re going next time, EH?!” he hissed at me.

I started stuffing my bag. “Yes, of course. So sorry.” I kept my head down but could feel his constant glare as we both rose to our feet.

Usually I wouldn’t be reacting this way. If it were any previous day, I’d be throwing it right back at him, but today I blame this pansy submission as a result of losing my nerve earlier, my eyes probably still red. I didn’t want to be seen like this.

“Well then” I stepped sideways to pass him. “I’ll take my leave—”

“—Wait” He grabbed my arm. “You’re that Americano’s roommate, right?”

“Alfred?” He didn’t seem to know the name. “If it’s the loud one then, yes,” I further explained.

Annoyed, he shoved me away to point his finger. “You tell that bastard to drop it with all the spirit bullshit, got it!?”

“How—”

“I heard that idiot going on about it to my brother the other day.” He waved his hands around in frustration. “If he doesn’t drop it then so help me, I’m gonna—” he angrily rambled something off in Italian. I couldn’t follow. He was definitely the culprit who sold Alfred out to the school board earlier. I kept nodding my head hoping this squabble would cease. My prayers were answered when a Spaniard appeared behind him.

“Oye, oye,” he gripped one of Lovino’s shoulder’s. “Don’t be so loud, Lovi!”

The Italian jerked his shoulder away. “Get your hands off me and don’t call me by such a name!”

“No? But It’s suits you so well! So cu—” the italian socked him right in the gut.

“I said shuddup! I swear, if it’s not you—it’s my brother!”

“You don’t have to get so angry!” he laughed trying to regaining his composure while putting one arm around him. “Now come! Let us go! No need to put on a show, right?”

Lovino grudgingly allowed himself to be led away, making sure to send one more threatening glare my way.

I honestly don’t get what all this fuss over Alfred’s club is about, and why is everyone so reluctant all of a sudden? More importantly, why do I keep getting the short end of the stick in all of this? It’s all Alfred’s fault! Ever since he got here it seems as if everything has gone haywire, myself included.

I hurried back to the room before any other tiff had time to find me, opening the door, again, to find Alfred on his bunk playing his game. The mere sight of his face was enough to piss me off and the glares that were no where to be found before had no problem appearing now.

“You know—” I irritably began, throwing my bag on my desk. “You haven’t even been here a month and you’ve already managed to rub a number of people the wrong way, beyond myself!”

He paused his game, looking down at me confused with the sudden rage. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“I’m talking about you and your stupid interest in ghosts or what have you!” I snapped at him. “Everyone seems to be put off by it, but it appears that you keep running your mouth on the matter!”

“Whoa,” he took the defensive, “Where’s this coming from?”

“Where is it coming from? Were yesterday’s events not enough?” I shouted, over exaggerating my gestures. “And then today I had to be told off by that damn Italian!” pointing at the door as if the brute was on the other side.

“Fel yelled at you?” His expression fell blank.

“No, not that dimwit!” I pinched my forehead in aggravation. “His brother!”

“Oh—um, I’m sorry. I didn’t think he was listening to us.”

“Well he was! And he was quite annoyed with whatever you were chatting on about.” I gave him the look waiting for an explanation. Eventually he caught on.

“I was just—” he fumbled around, “I was just asking him stuff. Like if he believed in ghosts or demons and stuff. Y’know since he’s religious or whatever.”

I raised my brow in irritation. “Don’t religious people tend not to believe in ghosts?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged “I think it all depends. I just figured with his background in the Catholic church he might know something.”

“And did he?” I crossed my arms snobbishly.

“He said his brother was more in tune to that kinda thing, but didn’t go into details. Then he suddenly got off topic and started rambling on about Ludwig and how we all should hang out together—the dude’s words per second is impressive.”

It’s true. I couldn’t decide if talking with Alfred was more annoying or listening to that senseless Italian go on about pasta and cats.

“Well then,” I exhaled, trying to rid my annoyance. “Please do me a favor and quit it with all the ghost talk.”

There was a pause.

…

“But…don’t you think it’s strange?” Alfred asked, contemplatively.

“What?”

“That everyone is so against the mentioning of ghosts and stuff.”

I pondered for a moment. “I suppose it is a bit odd that everyone is so against it like it’s some sort of taboo.”

“Right?” he sat up, more assertive. “I’m just sayin’, like what’s the big deal?”

The more I thought about it the more it baffled me.

“Before coming here, had you heard anything about this school?” he asked openly.

“To be frank, no.” I told him in earnest. “My parents sent me off here without as much as a warning.”

“Well, I had!” He finally confessed. “And I just think it’s interesting how everyone seems to be turning a blind eye.”

“Well if you know something, say it!”

“I don’t know anything for sure. I just think it’s worth looking in to.” He jumped down to my level. “You interested?”

“Interested in what?” raising my brow skeptically.

“Making this club underground,” a devilish smirk appeared on his face. “Just you and me.”

“Do you know what you’re suggesting?” I shook my head and hands in sync, “What if the school board were to find out—”

“—And that’s what makes it exciting! Come on, have some fun for once! You’ve already made it clear you don’t like it here, so why not shake things up a little?” He preceded to shrug, “It’s not gonna kill ya.”

He was quite right; it’s not as if I cared about keeping the school’s integrity. What has this place ever done for me? In fact, what has anyone ever done for me? As far as I was concerned, I’d had it with the whole lot of this school, so sure, why not give them something to tizzy over, if word ever gets out.

I held out my hand, glancing off to the side; I didn’t want to see the satisfaction of my acceptance. “If we’re found out, don’t expect me to help shoulder the blame.”

He grabbed hold of my hand shaking it spiritedly. “Right back at ya!”


	3. Chapter 3

"Where in the hell is he?" I quietly murmured to myself, glancing around. Alfred told me to meet him in the library for our club's first meeting, so here I am. I know, I'm surprised too. Of course, the idiot didn't specify where to meet, so all I can really do is wander around. I was just about ready to say 'screw it!' when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind, pulling me around the corner, muffled. Their grip was tight and I didn’t stand much of a chance, but before I could put up a fight they whispered “Shhh, it’s just me” in my ear.

It was Alfred.

He released me, anticipating that I was going yell and covered my mouth once more gesturing a shh-ing motion. Not more than two seconds passed before I heard Lovino badmouthing Ludwig to his brother as they walked by where I had been standing just a moment ago. When they were a safe distance away I finally pried his hand off me.

“Was that really necessary?” I shoved him back.

“’Sorry! I thought it would be funny!” he laughed, despite my disdain. “Plus, Lo is literally the last person we want to run into right now, isn’t he?”

I couldn’t argue with him there. I was not eager to get my ear chewed off again, though this time I could throw Alfred to the wolves if need be. “Whatever,” I let it go with a sigh. “So what do you intend for us to do here, anyhow?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Research!”

“Research? You mean to check out books on spirits and the like?”

“Not exactly, “ he stood up patting the dust off of his pants. “I have a better way of finding answers, but first things first!” He extended his hand down to me and after a few seconds I reluctantly took it. Without a word he hoisted me up and took off maintaining his hold of me. Artfully avoiding running in to anyone, it was almost as if he was pretending to be a spy. As childish as it seemed, I’ll have to admit it was someone what fun. That is—referring to the thrill of sneaking around, not spending time with him. Eventually we had made our way to the upper level of the library which was almost completely vacant except for a few stragglers, but they were no one of concern. We hid ourselves in a reading nook tucked behind a wall. Surely no one interrupts us here. After making ourselves comfortable Alfred jumped right in to it.

“I guess I should start by filling you in on what I know about this place, huh?” he took out his one of his notebooks.

“Yes. That would help a great deal, I’d imagine. Since I apparently know nothing at all.”

“Soo—” he started flipping through his notebook. “This place was surprisingly difficult to dig up any dirt on.”

“Ooh?” I humored back.

“I’m being serious!” he stressed. “All the public records of this place are almost completely under wraps!”

Really? I suppose that is a bit surprising, but then again with all the diplomatic kids being sent here perhaps that’s merely part of the school’s protocol? After all, this school is a place where kids are sent to be kept out of the public eye, more or less.

“So where are you going with all of this?” I crossed my arms leaning back in my chair.

“Rumor has it that there’ve been a series of accidents at this school.” He finally found the page he was looking for. I tried to catch a glimpse of what was written but he hastily concealed it from me.

“What? Not going to share?” I got slightly defensive.

“You wouldn’t be able to read my writing anyways!” continuing to hold it close to his chest a few more moments before slightly lowering it and continuing. “Anyways—these incidents involve a wide variety of student deaths and self harm.”

“Pardon?” I tilted my ear to him waiting for some clarification.

“Crazy, right?!” He seemed almost excited. “Like, the list of gory tales is endless!! One student jumped to his death from the bell tower, while another one climbed into the groundskeeper’s wood chipper! One student even—”

“Enough! Enough!” I frantically waved him to stop. “I get the gist. I’d rather not to know all the grim details anymore, please!”

“Sorry dude, didn’t know you were squeamish to that sorta thing.” He closed his notebook.

“I-I’m not!” trying to regain my pride, “I just, well you know that I don’t sleep that well as it is, so I don’t need you putting ghastly scenarios in my head!”

“No offense, but that’s ALL this club is kinda about!”

“No, this club is about ghosts! Not discussing how several students met their deaths here!”

“Where do you think ghost come from, then?!”

We simultaneously realized we were getting too loud and hushed ourselves.

…

“Do you…even believe in ghosts, Arthur?” His eyes examined my own again, waiting for a answer.

“Of course not.”

“Oh really?” he seemed doubtful. “Then what exactly was keeping you from sleeping at night? Y’know before the night li—”

“Shut up!!” my cheeks suddenly flushed. “This and that are two different things!! And that night light is yours, not mine!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he shrugged passively. “I’m just saying, I’m not afraid of the dark so—”

“Just drop it already.” I gritted my teeth.

“Alright. Jeez. Whatever.” He refrained, pulling his knapsack to his lap. “If you don’t believe in ghosts then you shouldn’t have any problems with this.” he pulled out an Ouija board.

“What the—When in the bloody hell did you acquire that thing?!”

“I’ve had it since the beginning. I came to this school prepared, OK?” he moved the floor.

“Well don’t expect me to touch that thing.”

“Why not?” he glanced up at me. “What’s the big deal if you don’t believe in this stuff? AND—if you do get scared, then we can snuggle up together in bed, sound good?”

“You are dreadfully tiresome; do you know that?” I pinched my forehead, grumbling. This guy honestly has no tact. After beating around the bush for as long as I could he finally convinced me to play his little game. We were sitting on the floor, knees touching with the board resting on our lap. He centered the pointer on of the board as we proceeded to place our fingers on it ever so lightly.

Alfred took the lead.

“We are here to contact the spirits of this school. If anyone is there, please make yourself known.”

I couldn’t tell if it was my paranoia rising or perhaps something else, but I swear a thickness began to fill the air as we anxiously hung on a response. However, of course a response never came. It seemed like an eternity had passed and still nothing. I raised one brow at him skeptically, wondering how long he was going to have me sit here.

“Again—” Alfred restated, this time with more sternness. “We wish to contact the spirits of this school. If anyone is there, please make your self known!”

Another 5 minutes passed without any sign.

"Alfred, I'm sorry to break it to you, but seriously. There are no such things as ghosts." I readjusted myself more laxly, breaking my contact with the pointer.

"No, it'll happen. Just give it a minute!" he tried to convince me.

"It's had minute! Plenty of minutes, in fact-"

"I know they're real." He cut me off with a trickle of irritation to his tone. "Now get your hands back on the pointer."

"What the hell? Don't boss me around. You're lucky I'm even here in the first place," I crossed my arms, ignoring his request just about ready to leave.

After a stare down, he finally withdrew his own hands from the board, rubbing his eyes with a agitated sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just... I wanted this to work." He continued to grow more dejected and I actually started to feel slightly bad for him. He was really excited about this club. And now, not only did it get rejected, but became a dud as well.

"Well look," I was going to attempt to cheer him up, "How about we just try again tomorrow and-" A chill shot down my back when I realized something was wrong.

"What?" he tilted his head with concern.

Something was very wrong. It felt as if the bottom half of my body had been paralyzed. "I can't get up," I murmured to myself, trying again before repeating louder to Alfred. "I can't get up!" 

"What do you mean you can't get-" he was about to move when the light eerily flickered above us, instantly catching our attention. Both of our eyes widen when we glanced up to make sure it was really happening, then back down at each other. Alfred immediately brought his hands back to the pointer.

 “Is anyone here?” he called out. 

It wasn't more than a few more seconds, and the pointer under his fingers slowly move to the 'YES' and then retreated back to the center. Alfred’s eyes widened in exhilaration.

“Alfred, I swear, I you are trying to pull some stupid prank on me then-”

“I'm not!” he kept insisting. “If someone is here can you please show us another sign!” Much to my dismay, the light momentarily flickered again on demand. “See! How could I be doing that!?”

“I don’t—that’s just a coincidence! Faulty wiring or something!” There was no way this was for real.

“Ask it something then and see for yourself!” He signaled me to join him on the pointer. After a moment of hesitation, I did.

“Will you tell us your name, spirit?” I asked feeling a little silly, though still uncomfortable.

The pointer slowly dragged under our fingers, leaving me with an unsettling feeling as I couldn't quite tell if Alfred was the one moving it or not. It made its way to the 'NO' before reseting back to the middle.  We exchanged puzzling glances and I dared to ask it further. “Why won’t you—” Before I could even finish, it viciously whipped itself to the 'NO,' returning to the middle with the same amount of force proceeding to violently spell out:

_Y-O-U   D-O-N-T   K-N-O-W   M-E   B-U-T   I   K-N-O-W  Y-O-U_

A chill went down my spine from such an off putting response, and Alfred's face was just as disturbed as mine when the piece continued its frenzy without warning.

_Y-O-U   CA-N-T   E-S-C-A-P-E_

“Alfred, this isn’t funny!” I snapped at him as a last ditch effort to write it off as a joke. He impulsively raised his fingers off the piece as it continued spelling: 

_I-T   W-I-L-L   H-A-P-P-E-N   A-G-A-I-N_

That, and the look of panic in is eyes confirmed that this was truly not a joke. This was real.

_N-O   M-A-T-T-E-R   W-H-A-T   Y-O-U   D-O   Y-O-U   C-A-N-T—_

“Alfred, do something!” I cried, trying to rip my fingers from the pointer, but couldn’t.

He grabbed onto the possessed thing trying to stop it, but that only made it worse. As it shook uncontrollably, he fought with it around my fingers, eventually he ripping it away from me, though it still managed to stay attached the board. It momentarily subsided as Alfred released it before sluggishly returning to the center of the board by itself. We looked at each other in trepidation, anticipating its next move.

Just when we thought that it might be over, it starting scanning more letters, gradually gaining speed.

_I-T   W-O-N-T   S-T-O-P   U-N-T-I-L   H-E   H-A-S   Y-O-U   A—_

“—STOP!” Alfred demanded, causing the piece to spin viciously on the ‘A’ as the light pulsed above us. It returned to the middle with it’s spin increasing speed until it flew off in one direction, indenting the wall.

Lucky for me, as soon as that pointer hit the floor, my motor skills return and our fight or flight kicked in. We jammed that Ouija board in the space between the nearest bookshelf and wall, proceeding to high tail it out of there to the safety of our room—hearts pounding and out of breath. I’d presume it took around 15 minutes to regain a somewhat rational state of mind, accepting that we’ve most likely stuck our noses in something we really shouldn’t have.

After such a foreboding experience neither of us were eager to sleep, resulting in the room’s overhead light serving as our solace as we dreaded the darkness our eyelids would bring.

The next morning the both of us looked like hell, bags under our eyes and all, though we somehow managed to get ourselves to breakfast on time. Sitting in our usual spot off in the corner, we silently picked at our plates. Not even my tea could fix this bleak aura hanging over me. It wasn’t before long that I noticed that Lovino was glaring at us from across the cafeteria.

“Hey,” nonchalantly nudging Alfred while keeping my focus on my plate. “I think that angsty Italian is staring at us.”

Distastefully, he turned his head straight in Lovino’s direction. I jabbed him in the leg, “You idiot! Don’t look so obviously!” Lovino seemed to get more annoyed watching us bicker back and forth.

“There’s no mistaking it. He’s glaring at us!” I said in a hushed tone avoiding eye contact.

“But why?” This time Alfred glanced over with more discretion.

“It’s because of that damned Ouija board!”

“How could he even know about that? No one saw us!”

“No, no. It’s definitely because of that!” This whole situation is making me seemingly more paranoid.

“There is no way he knows about that!”

“You don’t know that! What if he has a sixth sense—” Alfred grabbed my arm.

“Arthur, even if he does know, what’s he gonna do? Tell the school again? He doesn’t have any proof.” Alfred turned, proceeding to smugly wave at Lovino, flashing him one of his All-American smiles. Taking offensive to this gesture, he irritably turned his head away. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

I suppose he’s right…But even so. In hindsight, I do regret not considering the possible consequences of being swept away by Alfred’s fixation on the supernatural. It really is amusing how easily he was able to get me to go along with it all. I only hope that he knows what he’s dealing with.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days that followed the incident, we found ourselves back in the library. Not to carry out anymore club actives, but to do homework and relax. We both felt it more comforting to be in a crowded place rather than in the solitude of our room. We had the table to ourselves while most of the others were filled around us.

“Hey,” I nudged Alfred, noticing something odd. “Since when has your brother been getting on with Gilbert?” The two had just entered the library, chatting it up.

 Glancing up in their direction, he examined the situation. “Hm? Well would ya look at that! Mattie finally made a friend.”

 “An odd choice, if you ask me.”

 “Why’s that?”

 “I don’t know, based on my understanding of Matthew I’d just assume that he and Gilbert wouldn’t mesh well.”

 “Well, I’m happy for the dude.” A small smile appeared on his face and a tenderness in his gaze.

 The two joined Ludwig, Feliciano, and Antonio who were seated a few table down from us. It didn’t take Matthew long to notice his brother just across the way and waved for him to join, but Alfred silently declined with a wave and shake of the head. Matthew seemed saddened by this, though didn’t press on further.

 “Why don’t you go and join him?”

 “It’s better if he has his own friend group, and besides—” he playfully nudged me, “I’d rather be sitting over here.”

 I nudged him back, less playfully. “I don’t see why you’re so insistent when there’s really no appeal.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “I just can’t grasp why you waste all your time hanging around someone like me.” I looked down at my book pretending to read, attempting to hide my sheepish pout.

 "And who exactly is ‘someone like you’?” He took my book and played keep away.

 “Must I really say it?” I tried to grab my book but his reach was farther than mine. “Someone like me—as in someone cynical, dull, and stiff!” He flicked my forehead causing me to wince, immediately covering the infliction, “Ow! What the bloody—”

 “Don’t sell yourself short, Arthur. I think there’s more to you than that.”

 A soft expression filled his face as he smiled my way—the same smile I remember from the day he thanked me for signing his form. Still as ambiguous as ever, though he eyes did reflect a certain gentleness leaving me to ponder what it was he saw in me. All this one-on-one attention was making me uncomfortably self-conscious.

 “If you say so.” I pettily accepted, turning my face from him. I heard a quiet laugh escape him as he placed my book back in front of me. He putting his headphones on and continued his school work, preserving that smile ever so calmly.

 That night we finally felt like we could rest easy again. The soft glow of the night light filled the room; it’s warmness ridded any negativity from the atmosphere. My consciousness was just beginning to slip away.

…  
  
“ _Hey…_ ”

 His voice, surprisingly soft-spoken, reminded me of his brother for a moment. This unusually hushed tone led me to believe he was hesitant to wake me.

 “Yes…?” responding equally as soft. 

…

 “We’re friends, right?”

 Wha—Where was this coming from all of a sudden? My unpresuming nature left me a gauche.

“I-Idiot, that’s not something you’d normally have to ask.”

 “So, we are?”

 “I never said that.”

 “Well, I say we are.”

 “Believe what you want.” I signed, attempting to conceal my true feelings. In all honestly, the thought of being friends with Alfred wasn’t completely terrible—

 “Sounds good to me, Artie.”

 —when he’s not being an annoying idiot, that is! Before I could get a word out he quietly laughed as if imagining the scowl on my face.

 “Just kidding…. Sounds good _, Arthur_.” saying my name as if it was something precious.

 The room fell silent after that as I realized how much I’ve changed since meeting Alfred. There’s no doubt that he has a way of bending things in his favor, even up against someone as stubborn as myself. My fading thoughts contemplated the many things he could be capable of with a skill like that.

 …

Despite having fallen sleep without a problem, it didn’t last the night. At some point a noise in the room awakened me, opening my eyes to darkness.

  _That’s odd._ Alfred’s never turned the night light off before. Perhaps it ran of out juice? I heard rattling in the corner where his desk was. Squinting my eyes, I was able to make out a figure.

  _Is he looking for batteries or something?_

 I pretended to still be asleep, trying to figure out what he could possibly be doing at this hour. The rattling ceased, but he continued standing there.

  _Seriously—What the heck is he doing? Is this sleep walking?_

 I was just about to say something when he finally moved. I expected him to climb back up his bunk, but he didn’t. He walked right past the bed to the door, unlocking it and exited the room.

  _That idiot! He knows breaking curfew a huge violation. What is he thinking?_

Before I knew it, I had grabbed my robe and gone after him. Even if this _is_ sleep walking, the school will not lighten the punishment. The halls were dark, only possessing a small amount of light reflecting off the moon. How did he get so far ahead of me? Where was he even going? Swiftly roaming the halls, I didn’t see any sight of him. After a while, the only thing I noticed was how desolate the view of the mountain looked in the dark. The longer I stared out that window, the more I could see darkness engulfing everything, distorting the surrounding nature into nothing but shadows—it was then I noticed a figure walking the courtyard. I pressed my face against the glass trying to catch a better glimpse, but the figure only became more obscure.  I rubbed my eyes taking a step back. When I opened them it was gone.

  _Where—?_

I noticed a glint in the glass before I was able to finish my thought. In the time it took me to blink, the atmosphere became eerily thick—enough to take a knife to. A chill crawled down my spine, paralyzing me as I refocused my gaze in the window, staring blindly behind me. I wasn’t alone. Something was behind me… and it wasn’t Alfred. Holding my breath, I clenched my teeth trying to remain calm as it lessened the space between us. _Its not real. Its not real. Its not real._ Vectored arms warped around me, pressing its entirety against my back. One armed draped around my waist while the other slowly caressed my jaw, tracing its fingers down to my throat. It loomed in over my shoulder with a leering smile carved across it’s face, devoid of any other features. I closed my eyes as tight as I could. “ _I’ve missed you…_ ” it whispered, nestling my ear with coarse breath. “ _ARTHUR_.”

 My eyes viciously opened as my body convulsed. I couldn’t see—couldn’t breath—couldn’t _think_. In a state pf panic, I was clawing at my neck trying to get it off, but it only squeezed harder. Suddenly, during the pain, I felt something warm grab me and my sigh instantaneously surged back.

 I was in my bed drenched in a cold sweat, again. The room was fully lit and Alfred was holding me up as if he had been trying to shake me awake, equally as horrified. My hands slummped. He was saying something to me but I couldn’t make sense of anything yet. I grabbed onto his shirt, covering my face with my other hand, trembling. _This is real… right?_  It was then that he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around me. “It’s OK” he whispered.

  _It’s OK…_


	5. Chapter 5

I hadn’t spoken a word about it since it happened the other night, and Alfred didn’t ask. He was probably giving me my space, as I’m sure he feels somewhat guilty for what happened. Not that I blame him for it, though. But either way, as a result I ended up wandering in to the last place I’d ever expect myself to go—the school’s chapel. I’ve never been a religious person, but it’s not like I’m against the idea. Having never stepped foot in one before, its atmosphere was surprisingly enough to ease my mind while I made myself comfortable in the second row.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” I voiced jabbed from behind.  _Oh great._ Not this tyrant again. I turned my head to find Lovino leaning against the back wall.

“I’m sorry—I can leave,” I began to stand. 

“Sit down!” he barked, pushing himself of the wall heading my way.

 Was he going to curse me out? No…he couldn’t, right? You’re not supposed to do that sort of thing in a church _, right?_ I awkwardly sat there keeping my gaze to the floor, preparing for the worst. However, he didn’t go off on me. He simply took a seat in the row ahead of mine, fixated on the giant crucifixion hanging behind the Altar, taking a moment to admire it.

“…You know,” his tone was critical. “If you only believe in something when it’s convenient for you, then you’re in trouble.”

 _“Hm_? _”_

He glanced back at me with slits for eyes. “You heard me.” 

“Oh—um...yes, of course!” I nervously spat out, searching for something more to say. "But... I suppose I’m not really here for faith or anything.”

 “Then why are you?” 

 …

That’s a good question, and I couldn’t say that I knew the answer. What _did_ I hope to gain from this? That it would somehow make everything better? That it would help me forget? I really couldn’t say. Seeing as I didn’t have a response, he fixated on the crucifixion again.

“I warned you.” he said under his breath but loud enough to hear. His words caused me to tense when he raised his voice, reverting to his hot temper, “I warned you, and yet you failed to take it seriously, you bast—!” he quickly bit his tongue, trying to maintain his composure in this space.

 _I knew it!_ He knew! He undoubtingly knew! And then Alfred had to go and twist the knife, on top of it with his little display in the cafeteria. Figures.

“I didn’t think any harm would—”

“No—You didn’t think! No one _ever_ thinks!” He rose to his feet, clenching a trembling fist. “You shouldn’t mess with the things you don’t understand…” He lingered before facing me. His eyes were wounded as if something from his past was resurfacing. “Once you open a door like that…it’s not something you can—“

“ _Loooviiinnoooo!_ ” a singsongy voice interrupted from the hall, breaking Lovino’s focus. “Ahh! There you are! I was looking everywhere for _youu!_ ” It was his brother, Feliciano, popping his head in.

His presence instantly vexed Lovino causing to groan before shouting. “Can’t you see that I’m busy?!”

“Ve?”

Lovino took a palm to his forehead. “Why do you always …” he trailed off in Italian, grumbling in an undertone, eventually returning to the back to the conversation, “—and I told you not to bother me here!”

“I just worry about youu. Don’t be so maad!” his voice was annoyingly airy as he doted over his brother.

I can truly understand why Lovino is always irritated. I would be too if I had to listen to this guy all day. “So sorry! I just had some business with Lovino, is all.” I interjected trying to help, though the grumpy Italian shot me a questioning side glare.

 “—Ah!” Antonio appeared behind the dimwit. “So he _was_ here.”

 Lovino’s reaction to this intrusion was very different from the first. This time he grew quiet. That’s when I noticed the hesitation to his words and hint of confliction in his eyes. “What do you want now.”

 “How about a smile? That frown really doesn’t suit you, Lovi.” He teased, walking in.

 “Get bent. I keep telling you to leave me alone. Why don’t you listen for once!”

 “You know I get worried when I can’t find you.” he spoke as if addressing a child, irking the Italian more.

 “I don’t need you crowding me all day. It’s annoying,” he grumbled before getting defensive, “And I was in the middle of a private conversation before you two—”

 “Aaah, say no more,” the Spaniard cut him off, raising his hand to a halt attempting to deflect another rant. “My only intention was to find out where you ran off to. Forgive us for interrupting.”

“It’s quite alright,” I interjected.  “The conversation wasn’t anything of import—”

“We'll leave you to your business.” He grabbed Feliciano’s shoulder as if to guide him.

“Waaah—Just don’t stay too lonnng!” his voice faded as Antonio lead him away.

…

“ _Thank God..._ ” Lovino sighed trying to relieve his freshly developed headache.

 “Those two certainly are troublesome, aren't they?” I attempted to make light of the situation, though he clearly wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore. _Maybe I should leave…_ “Right then…” I politely nodded bye, aiming for a swift escape.

This time he didn’t try to stop me. I was just about out the door when he said “This is just the beginning, you know. What you’re dealing with…It’s not something that’ll go away on it’s own,” causing my step to falter. “What ever happened—what ever made you come here. You just remember that it’s not over—its nowhere close to being over. The worst is yet to come.”

I left that chapel with his warning echoing in the back of my mind like an annoying itch. _The worst is yet to come, is it?_ How bad could it possibly get? After all, if this is a haunting, what can it actually do? Scare me in another dream? I suddenly realized how much of a pansy I’d become, shuddering as I recalled clinging to Alfred like a girl. I’m alive—It’s not! And I’ll be damned if I allow it to think it has any authority over me.  I swung our dorm door open. “Alfred!”

He was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair again. My unexpected intrusion almost caused him to caused him to lose his balance, but he managed to catch him self. “Whoa—Don’t scare me like that!”

“What’s next?” I demanded.  
  
“What do you—”

 “With this ghost nonsense!” I clarified. “What’s next? If it wants to play, then I say we give it a go.” I reached up and grabbed the night light off Alfred’s shelf, throwing it in the back of the closet. “I’m done running away.”

Alfred was surprised, to say the least, after I spewed such a bold statement. “…Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, I’m totally up for it, but—” 

“Great, then let me see that notebook of yours.” It was within eyeshot, opened on his desk.

“What— _Why?_ ” closing it defensively as if my demand was uncouth.

“What’s the big deal? Just let me see it.” I approached him, trying to grab it but he held me back with one arm.

“Dude—No. Back off!” 

“You obviously have more written in that thing than your leading on and I want to know!”

 “Dude—seriously—just back off!” He shoved, rising to the defensive.

“What the hell, Alfred?! Ow!” I grabbed my arm.  “Why are you being so secretive all of a sudden?”

“I’m not being secretive—I just… I don’t actually have that much written down in here about that, and my hand writing—”

“Oh shut it about your messing hand writing, I’m sure I can manage!” He was seriously starting to get on my nerves again. He was so eager to become my friend but now he’s keeping secrets from me? Unbelievable. 

“—It’s my man-journal, OK?”

His… _what_? His man-journal?

 “You mean… like your _diary?_ ”

“—ahg, no! You make it sound so girly! It’s my MAN-JOURNAL!”

Who actually keeps a journal nowadays? I never was able to see the appeal of writing down your feelings—experiencing them once is enough for me! And Alfred of all people? But he explained that the notebook contained private thoughts amongst other things that he wished to keep to himself. Why write it down if you don’t want people to read it? _Idiot._ But I could respect his privacy, or at least that’s what I told him I’d do. 

“Just don’t be writing down creepy things about watching me sleep or something.”

 “WHAT?! Dude—N-no! Just no—NO.” he was fidgeting a little _too_ much. I was expecting him to laugh and toss some smartass comeback at me, but no. Why with this reaction?

“Um… that was a joke, Alfred... On occasion I do tell them.”

 “I-I know that!! –but I’ve NEVER watched you sleep OK? I’m not some creeper!”

His second reaction had me even more suspicious. He tried to brush off the awkwardness by seeking refuge on top of his bunk, diary still in hand. Despite him suddenly changing his demeanor back to normal, I still had some flags raised... Not that I’m actually accusing him of watching me while I sleep, but he gets defensive over the strangest things. Actually, come to think of it, this happened before when I had joked at him not to jump me in my sleep. But no…wait. He was perfectly fine when he made made fun of me for being scared before the Ouija board and joked about how he’d snuggle up with me if need be so I could sleep. He also joked about coming here so he could be my boyfriend… that was a joke, right? He said it was a joke! … Yeah, a _joke._ Except I don’t recall him laughing.

“Umm..” I could feel my temperature rise as embarrassment filled me. Does Alfred even have any other friends aside from myself? I mean, sure, He’s mentioned chatting with other people and seems to know of them, but…I don’t recall him ever going to hang out with any of them, not even his brother. He only ever hangs out with me...oh… _oh_ _dear_.

“Alfred… this really isn’t any of my business… but may I ask you a question?” He gave me the nod. “Before, I might have laughed at it…. But where you perhaps serious when you told me why you came here?” He stared at me blankly. Does he really not remember what he said? “You know… the bit about you…” Oh god, this was embarrassing, was he really going to make say it? “The bit about you liking boys!”

 His eyes widened as if I said something ludicrous. “I WHAT? I think I definitely said that I like GIRLS!”

_Geez, what’s with the reaction? You were so flustered just a minute ago._

 “You said that you wanted to be my boyfriend!”

 “Even if I said that, it doesn’t mean that I like boys!”

“I’m a BOY!”

“SO?”

“Wha—?! What do you mean ‘so’ ?! People don’t go around looking for a boyfriend if they’ve no interest in them!” 

“Why are we even talking about this? It was a _joke_!”

“You didn’t even laugh at it!!”

“That’s because I didn’t think it was THAT funny! But I guess you did!”

“Well that’s because—”

“Because?”

“—Because—oh blast it! I don’t know, alright?!” 

“Me either… what were we talking about?” 

“ _Seriously_ , Alfred?”

 “Uhgg…Fiiine." He groaned rolling his eyes and hid his face. "...It’s true...I didn’t come here ‘to be your boyfriend’ or whatever, but I do like you. Since the first time I saw you, actually. It was weird… but I couldn’t help it! But you hated me so I had to think of an idea to get you to spend time with me which is why I forced to you join my club, but then it fell through because I guess everyone here has a vendetta about ghosts except you, and I even pulled out that Ouija board to make it easier for me to make a move, but then that seriously back fired—like I was not expected an actual ghost to talk to us or be that creepy and—” 

“Wait, wait—you’re rambling, slow down!” I tried gathering my thoughts. “Isn’t this a bit much? I mean… come on…it’s a little hard to believe!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s me!”

“Exactly! Because it’s you!” He jumped down from his bed, standing before me.

“Do you even know what you’re insinuating? You sound ridiculous!!” I self-consciously stepped back.

“Is it that ridiculous to like you?!”

…

I didn’t know how to respond to that. Was he being serious? Saying he likes me… as in… LIKE-LIKES me? How could that even be possible? I wanted nothing to do with him when he first got he and yet he liked me anyway? “…are you being serious right now…?” I murmured avoiding eye contact. I honestly didn’t know what to think. It’s not that I hated Alfred or anything. In fact, I was just comfortable enough to call him my friend… but now this? Suddenly, that elusive smile of his flashed in my mind. 

“… Arthur?” The mention of my name coming from his mouth caused me to flinch. _Oh—get a bloody hold of yourself! This is Alfred we’re talking about, there’s no way he’s seri—_ he grabbed my shoulders. “Arthur.” This time saying my name with complete seriousness. “I like you.” 

“L-like as in _friends…?_ ” I managed to say. 

“Like as in the ‘I wanna kiss you’ kind of like.”

 _K-kiss me?!_ My mind was trying to fathom that statement as I felt Alfred was getting a little to close for comfort. His hands were still gripping my shoulders with no intentions intensions of letting go. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but I cut him off by impulsively covering it with my hand.

 “Now wait just a moment!” I instantly regretted touching his lips with my hand. _But what could be done? I panicked!_ “P-Please,” I nervously managed, “I need a second to respond to all of this….What you just said…you’re being serious?” He nodded, letting go of my shoulders so that he could remove my hand.

“I wouldn’t joke about liking you.” His eyes were glimmering with sincerity.

 “H-how can you say something like that so easily—?”

 “Its not easy!” he was slightly shaking, trying his best to hide it. “You have no idea how scared I am right now… scared that you’ll hate me—scared that you’ll want nothing to do with me—scared that you’ll—”

 “Alfred” I had to stop him before he said anymore. “I don’t hate you. I don’t think I _could_ hate you. Even if it seemed as if I hated you when we first met, I didn’t. I was just— I’ve never been the sort of person to concern myself with others for various reasons, yet you somehow managed to change that despite being so completely opposite of me. And if I’m being honest, hearing you say that you like me…it doesn’t…it doesn’t make me hate you! Not in the least!” His insecurities seemed to vanish as his expression softened. “B-but having said that—” I held up my hand as if to construct an invisible wall between us. “Don’t expect me to be sweet with you all of a sudden. I’m not agreeing to anything —I just wanted you to know that I don’t hate you. Are we clear?”

My reluctance caused Alfred to chuckle after a moment’s pass. “Yeaaah, I hear ya, Arthur—don’t worry! I’ll continue to refrain from jumping you in your sleep, or even when you’re awake for that matter.”

“Why do you always make a joke of everything?” I sighed, pressing my temple.

“I’m not, I hear you! I wouldn’t never force you in to anything. I’m the hero after all!”

“The hero? What’s that supposed to mean?”

He laughed, shrugging “It doesn’t mean anything. I’m just the hero! And if it’s the one thing I know—it’s that the hero always gets the girl in the end!” He flashed me a thumbs up.

 _There he goes again._ I crossed my arms “As I said, I’m a _BOY_ , you know.” 

“OK—the hero always gets  _LOVE_ in the end. Happy?”

 “I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself.”

Somehow, after our little heart to heart, Alfred convinced me to watch one of favorite movies with him. Of course not having a couch in our room gave Alfred the perfect excuse to sit on my bed with me as it had the ‘optimal viewing angle’ or whatever nonsense he was saying. He kept his word though, not doing anything that is, except he did sit close enough so that our shoulders touched. It was an action movie—not surprising, but I wasn’t going to complain. It helped lighten the mood and clear any awkwardness, as well as give me some time to think about Alfred’s confession. It was true that I didn’t hate him, but then again that didn’t necessarily mean that I loved him either. What is love anyway? I wouldn’t know anything about it. The only thing I do know is that whatever I feel towards Alfred is something I’ve never felt before. Earlier, I said that I wouldn't run away anymore. And I won't. Not from my problems. Not from ghost. But most all, I won’t run away from people anymore either. So sure, maybe ‘the worst is yet to come’ as I was warned, but perhaps that also means 'the best is yet to happen.’

After all, the sun shines its brightest after any storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Arthur, if only it was going to be all sunshine and rainbows...  
> But anyways, finally a confession! Woo-hoo! And get ready for a more involved Lovino in the chapters to come. ^.^  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to main story and Arthur's POV!

It was morning, though I hadn’t fully woken up yet—but what the heck kind of position was I sleeping in? I slowly cracked my eyes open. The last thing I remember was Alfred and I were watching some action movie that ended up turning into a movie marathon and—my thought was interrupted as my hand felt something when I attempted to prop myself up.  _Huh?? What did I just…touch?!_ My eyes immediately flew open as I removed my hand as fast as humanly possible, flying backwards managing to knock my head on the top bunk gripping the back of my head in pain. Just now… I accidentally felt his…WAIT—why was I sleeping on Alfred’s lap in the first place?! He was hunched against the wall, eventually waking up from the commotion, leisurely yawning.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” I barked at him

“Dude, stop yelling. Its waaaay to early for that.”

 _Early_ he said, but what time was it actually? I frantically turned to my clock nearly jumping out of my bed on instinct.

“Damn! We’re going to be late!!” I stumbled around trying to get myself changed. Alfred didn’t seem too concerned as he slowly stretched.

“Umm… Arthur.”

“What?!” I irritably snapped at him fumbling with my buttons.

“It’s Sunday.”

 …

Oh right… so it was. I instantly came off of my fretting.

“Oh maaaaan” he groaned. “My neck is killing me!” he tried to sooth the pain by rubbing it.

“That’s what you get for falling asleep like that!” I huffed.

“Hey! That’s mean! How could I move when—” he bit his tongue as my glare sharply pierced him. Before Alfred could say anything else the door knocked twice. 

“Hey, Al. It’s me….Can we talk?” His brother was on the other side of the door.

“Uh—yeah!!” he hurried to the door, only opening it enough for his face to show.  “What’s up?”

“Can I come in…?”

 “Uhh…Actually, I just woke up so I’m _starving!_ Why don’t we go grab some food or something?”

“I was kind of hoping to have a private conversation…”

“We’ll sit where there’s not a lot of people!

Matthew reluctantly agreed as Alfred shut the door briefly to grab his hoodie. 

“You know, I don’t care if you guys chat in here.” I casually offered.

“I know! I just, I hope you don’t mind—I was hoping to treat my brother to something since I feel kinda bad for blowing him off recently.”

I nodded him off as he hurried out the door. Well, that was bit odd. But then again, I feel like there is never any telling what will happen when it comes to Alfred. He’s an odd fellow, to say the least. 

I casually looked through my book shelf searching for one I hadn’t read in a while and sat at my desk. I couldn’t have been reading for more than 30 minutes when I felt this urge come over me. I glanced over to Alfred’s bed, remembering where he had hidden his diary…

 _Ah, no, no! I shouldn’t…_ I did my best to convince myself against it. Why is it that Alfred can sway me so easily?! It’s like I let him get away with anything lately…I still don’t even understand why he fancies me… I put my book down, hanging my head in a sigh.   _Seriously. Why me?_ What’s so great? I walked over to the full length mirror in the room to pass judgment on myself. There’s really nothing special about me.  Average in height and a small frame. I suppose my facial features are pretty good though, aside from my eyebrows, but _still_ … why? I my touched my hand to the mirror’s reflection, staring off into my own gaze. They say eyes are the window to the soul, don’t they? If that’s so… then why is it when I look at myself… I don’t see anything…

While trying to sort out my feelings, the temperature in the room declined as I noticed the hairs on my arm begin to stand. It wasn’t long until there was quiet snicker behind me that immediately brought my attention back to the mirror. In the corner of the room, a black shadow was gawking at me with a twisted smile. Whipping myself around on impulse, it had vanished without a trace. My heart was pounding. That was definitely the same thing from my dream. Before I had a chance to react, a burning sensation slashed across my wrist forming red marks.

I booked it for the door, without looking back.

 _What am I supposed to do?! I feel like I’m going crazy!_ I couldn’t get the image of that thing’s face out of my head as I cradled my injury that was still hot. Since when can ghosts do things in daylight? Isn’t that against the rules? And this time it happened when I was awake!  Alfred said they were going to get something to eat, right? I hope they don’t mind if I join them. It’s about time I made friends with his brother anyway, right? Thank god the Cafeteria was close—

“Dude, I’m trying to apologize here!”

I stopped just before the corner.

“Al, just drop it!”

There was definitely an argument ensuing on the other side of the hall. I peeked my head around to see Alfred, Matthew, and Kiku with Matthew standing in between them trying to keep the peace.

“I just don’t get what your problem is, man. Seriously!”

“Your intentions for being here are disgraceful. Don’t act like you know him just because you are in the same room. You don’t know anything.” Kiku, again, was being boldly confrontational.

“No offense. But I don’t need you telling me what’s right or wrong.”

 _"—HEY"_ I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone touch me. It was Lovino.“What are you doing—” I put my hand over his mouth in fear he’d give my position away but he immediately slapped my hand away “What the hell!—”

“I’m sorry! Sorry!” hushing him holding my finger in the shhing position. “Just please don’t yell.”

He complied to my request suspiciously peeking around the corner proceeding to roll his eyes with an irritated groan. 

“You are becoming a pain, you know that?" He got up without any reserves and approached the group. What is he doing?! I pressed myself against the wall, sliding down to hide myself. I couldn’t hear what he was saying to them as I prayed that he wouldn’t’ make things worse.

_Why does everything seem to be happening all at once? Ever since Alfred got here it’s been one thing after the other—_

“Arthur?”

Dammit. I was sold out. I looked up to see Alfred hanging over me from around the corner. “A-Alfred, fancy meeting you here—”

“I didn’t peg you as the type to eavesdrop.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping! It was purely coincidence! I just happened to pass by when you seemed to be at odds with Kiku...”

“What did you hear?”

I rose to my feet, brushing off the dust. “To be honest, I couldn’t follow any of it. Perhaps I need to speak with him?” I attempted to push past Alfred to see if the others had already left, but he grabbed my wrist, jerking me back, preventing me from passing. 

“I don’t think you should talk to him for a while.”

“I...I don’t recall you being the boss of me, Alfr—” he tightened his grasp, bringing back the pain of my wound. I ripped my hand away cringing from the tenderness.

His eyes widened with concern, backing off. “I didn’t mean to—”

“No, it’s not you. Sorry… I just...” I held my wrist close to my chest. “When you were gone, something happened again. That’s why I was trying to find you.”

“ALRIGHT MORONS.” Lovino reappeared, still annoyed. “You guys are seriously pissing me off. Especially you!” glaring at Alfred, crossing him arms.

 Alfred pointed at himself like he was unjustly accused. “Me?? I’m not doing any—”

Lovino’s eye’s narrowed. “Oh, please. You know exactly what you’re doing! And you’re doing a piss poor job of it! Do you even have any idea where he was yesterday?” viciously pointing at me. “He was in the church.”

“On a Saturday?” he looked my way.

“Wha—? So what if I was? And I went yesterday hoping no one would be there!” Did I really need to explain myself?

Lovino rolled his eyes and faced me. “Whatever, that’s beside the point. Did I just hear you say that something else happened?”

“I—I did… It showed itself to me again. This time while I was awake…and it did this.” I hesitated to show them the scratches. Alfred was in disbelief while Lovino took a moment to respond, as if he was silently debating something to himself.

He began by releasing a long sigh, “ _Look_ … I told myself I wouldn’t get involved with shit like this again, but my damn conscious must have finally gotten the better of me. Especially after we last spoke…But don’t get any weird ideas!” he continued looking me in the eyes. “I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for me! It'll be a real problem if this gets out of hand.”

Agreeing to take a look at our room, he hesitated to twist the knob. Pushing the door open slowly, nothing seemed out of place. Everything looked normal, except for the expression on Lovino's face saying otherwise. It was like he was seeing something we weren’t. He walked to the middle of the room, scanning his eyes around the space until abruptly stopping in that corner. His stare intensified as he lingered on the spot.

...

“Is it…still there?” Alfred cautiously called from the door, interrupting the stillness.

Lovino irritably turned his head to glare at Alfred. “I don’t see it, but I can feel it.”

“What does that mean?” I dared to ask.

“It means that this room is stained.” He glanced at me then back to Alfred. “Stained by negative energy, but I’m sure that isn’t new information to you, is it?” he bluntly stated causing Alfred to flinch.

“I—I didn’t know!”

“ _Clearly not_.” He jabbed sarcastically. “Are you really trying to keep this a secret? You can’t keep him in the dark forever.”

Alfred suddenly got defensive, stepping into the room. “Why don’t you mind your own business!”

“I’m making this my business, shithead!”

I know Alfred rubs people the wrong way, but is he normally this confrontational of a guy? It seems as if he always fighting with people. “Guys, calm down. There’s really no need to—”

“SHUT UP!” they said in unison, pausing for a second before Lovino continued “Keeping secrets is only going to complicate things.”

“I’m not keeping any secrets.” He showed no sign of backing down.

Lovino irritably pinched his forehead trying to hold back his temper. "FINE! I'm not gonna waste my breath arguing with a stubborn idiot like you!" He switched his attention to me. “Look, this idiot knows it, but I don’t think you do. So I’m just gonna say it—” 

“Dude!! Stop!” he frantically interrupted. “He doesn’t need to know! Please!”

“I don’t need to know _WHAT_?” a flare of irritation momentarily pulsed through my veins. I was getting sick and tired of Alfred keeping things from me. “I already know that this school has a bad history.”

“ _Alright..._ ” Lovino began, noticing the strain in Alfred’s eyes before continuing. “But...did you know that all those incidents happened to the students assigned to this room?”

My eyes widened in shock. They _all_ lived in this room…? Alfred knew that and yet he—I smacked that idiot. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?!”

“I’m sorry!!”

“Had I known _that_ I would have never gone along with your stupid club!” I was fuming. “Do you even realize what you’ve done? This isn’t a joke!” I held up my wrist. “Do you see this?! This is your fault! Before you got here, things were perfectly fine!”

“Hey—that’s not true! You were having problems sleeping before I even did anything!” he tried defending himself.

“ENOUGH ALREADY!” Lovino intervened causing Alfred and I to shift our attention from each other to him. “As much as four-eyes, here, messed up—with an energy as built up as this one, it was bound to happen eventually. And from the sounds of it, it already had started. The Ouija board probably just helped escalate it.”

No wonder people act weird around me. I’m in a bloody cursed room! That’s probably also why Alfred never hangs out with other people. He’s in the same boat. Except, he’s the idiot trying to welcome this mayhem! I took in a deep breath trying to forgive his idiocy, but it was hard. “Is there anything we can do to make it stop?” 

“I don’t know…but I can try to come up with somethi—” he suddenly stopped, turning his head to the corner as if something was there. After a few seconds he brought his head back around, with his eyes to the ground. “I know this sounds stupid…but if it ever shows itself to you again, you have to tell it to leave,” directing that statement at me. “It’s not guaranteed to work, but for now, it will have to do.”

He left the room soon after that, leaving me with a terrible feeling in my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

“Arthur wait!"

I kept on my way, paying him no mind.

"Please! Just hold on a second— _come on!_ " Catching up,  he grabbed my arm.

 "WHAT?" I snapped around, slapping his hand away.

...

“I said I was sorry... How many times do I have to say it?”

“An apology isn't going to fix the mess you've made!”

After Lovino left the room in the way that he did, I wasn't about to spend the rest of my day in that place. I was also didn't want to be around Alfred at the moment, but he just had to go and follow me.

“Come on, we had such a good day yesterday!”

“That was before I found out that you’re an idiot AND a liar.”

“I’m sorry for not being honest… but this is why I didn’t want to tell you! I knew you’d be mad!”

“And rightly so, aren’t I? But what do you care. You’ve been in the clear this whole time!”

“It’s not like I wanted this to happen! I’d switch places with you if I could!”

“ _Right_ , then how about you just march yourself back to the room and tell the ghost that?”

...

A crease formed across his forehead as he hesitated, staring at me with those wounded eyes before turning around to the direction of the room. _Damn… this guy...._ " _Wait_ — I didn't mean that." Now I was the one tugging on his arm. "I just... want to know what you were thinking suggesting something like a Ouija board when you knew about our room." He stilled for a moment, keeping his head down before mumbling a few words. "I can't hear you when you—"

"I said _I don't know_!" He turned to face me. "I don't know, alright! But I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being an idiot! I'm sorry for being dishonest! I'm sorry for causing you nothing but trouble! You think I want to see the person I like get hurt? Because I don't!  I just—"

" Alfred!" I had to stop him there. He was working himself up, and I was only making things harder for myself. "Alright...let's just drop this."

"You...seriously aren’t going to stay mad at me?" raising a brow in doubt.

"There's no point in it, is there? What's done is done."

...

"Oh _thank God_." He exhaled in relief, catching himself on his knees before bringing his head back up. "I didn’t know what I was gonna do if you never talked to me again!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, no need to be so dramatic."

"I'm not!" He grabbed my hands, raising them to chest level. "It would seriously be the worst!"

"The worst?"

"The worst!!"  His determination was starting me down.

 Struggling to form a comeback, I pushed him back a step. "W-Well—You're the only person who feels that way."

"…Is that a bad thing?"

"It's… not." I turned away. "But don't go yelling things about how you like me in public. It's embarrassing, and I won't forgive you if you do that when people are around."

"...Noted. But if you're _embarrassed_ , does that mean you like me back?" He smirked.

A spark of annoyance prompted me to swiftly spin back around. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mr. _Hero_." jabbing him twice in the shoulder,"I've been thinking about what you meant by that this whole time, and now, it finally makes sense." He was waiting for me to elaborate. "Don't treat me like some damned damsel! Heroes don't go around putting people in danger  just so they can save them later. This isn't one of your movies. It isn't even the same genre. And you just remember that the big shot always dies."

"Ha! Well then lucky for you the virgin always lives!" he teased within a second's passing, leaving me like a deer in headlights.

"W-What did you just say to me?!"

"You heard me! If you got a problem with that role, I'd be happy to change it—and don't worry. I'll at least treat you to some tea first."

I gritted my teeth, not even bothering to give him an earful. " How about you just get me some tea, and I won't smack you again."

"Fair enough" he laughed, accepting the deal and redirected me in the way of the cafeteria. 

Surprisingly enough, once he sat me down, he managed to bring me my favorite tea along with some sort of breakfast pastry.  He was amused when I seemed slightly impressed that he got it right. He explained that it wasn't very hard since I get the same thing every day. I guess that's true…but even so. I'd never tell him this, but it felt somewhat nice knowing that he's trying even... if it's something small. Perhaps I could take it a step further...

"hey…" casually sipping my tea. "Can I ask…what happened with Kiku earlier?"  My lips waiting on the rim of my cup for a response as I noticed the subtle way he averted his eyes before acting all coy about it.

“Oh yeah… _that_.” He sighed, scratching the back of his head. “…It was my fault. I said something I shouldn’t have. I don’t know why said it… I just did.” His eyes finally met mine with a glisten of regret.

...

“Well, you certainly manage to bring out the worst in him.” I took another sip, now averting my eyes trying to relieve some of the tension I felt remembering how he acted then. “If it’s possible... I’d like the three of us to sit down with each other and talk.”

“I get that. I do. I just... don’t think he wants to hear it at the moment—BUT I promise I won’t go picking fights with him anymore,” adding on the last bit before I could comment on his previous statement. As much as I wanted to confront him now, I suppose Alfred's words do ring true. Recalling when I tried to talk to Kiku before, he clearly had something holding him back. At least if Alfred says he won’t instigate him anymore...

I put my tea down. “I guess that’s good enough for now.”

After we were done loitering in the cafeteria, there was still plenty of the day left and neither one of us wanted to go back to the room, so we wasted more time around campus - just the two of us. It started off by taking a walk, just to clear the air, but then it ended up turning into something more. Up until now, the only thing I knew about Alfred was his love of movies and obvious interest in ghosts, and well... _me_ —which I still don’t understand, but that’s beside the point. Today I learned that he loves to travel. To just get out there and experience all he can. I almost found myself becoming a bit jealous of all the trips he’d gone on with his family. They seemed so close… Completely opposite of mine.  Not that I mentioned anything about my family to him. I didn’t want to put a damper on things...but returning to the point, my takeaway, after hearing a few stories, was that Alfred likes pushing people out of their comfort zones. He just jumps into everything head first, living in the moment and worry about the outcome later. And I really do feel for Matthew after hearing some of the things Alfred put him through for ‘adventure’s sake.’ But then again, to actually have a brother who wants to spend time with you must be nice. Well, in his stories he did. I don’t know what’s Alfred’s deal is now. At least he spent some time with him today.

Of course the day didn’t last forever, though, and we had to eventually return to that room. To make things worse, it turns out that I had accidentally broken the bulb to the nightlight when I carelessly tossed in into the closet. Just my luck, right? Once lights out came, the only thing I hoped for was the chance to somehow get through the night soundly… At least I have some sort of plan if it comes back. I'll just yell at it to leave…I'm good at yelling… shouldn't be…too…hard—my thoughts began fading with my consciousness.  Just as I was about to completely fall asleep, I felt something touch my bed, immediately jolting my eyes open to find a dark figure at the edge of my bed. I instinctively scrambled to defend myself, kicking at it only to hear a disgruntled groan.

"Dude, hold up!! It's me!" he grabbed my foot, attempting to end my panic.

"Al—fred? What the hell are you doing?! " I sat myself up, pushing my back up against the wall. "You can't just crawl into someone's bed in the middle of the night like a child!!"

" Who said anything about crawling into your bed like a ‘child’?” his tone clearly implying ulterior intentions.  I waited for him to laugh it off as a joke, but when he didn’t… I couldn't tell if he was actually serious. As I was mentally preparing myself to punch his teeth in before he tried anything, he spoke up again. "I just don't like the fact that our beds are bunked! What if something happens to one of us while we’re sleeping?! I'm getting weird vibes! I don't like it!” he tried climbing in once more.

"The only weird vibes I'm getting is from you! I’d rather take my chances than have you share my bed!" I attempted to kick him again but he caught my foot, holding it at bay.

" Arthur, come oooon, man!  We did it the other night!"

"T-That was an accident!"

" _Pleeeaaaassse!_ I’m like seriously freakin’ out! I can't sleep up there by myself! … I promise I won't do anythiiing!! " adding on the last part like that was even up for discussion.

"I-idiot!! As if I'd let you! No means no!"

After struggling with my foot for a few more moments, he released it, sinking his head into his crossed arms, nestled on my bed. "Okay… so I have something to tell you… I'm... actually….terrified of ghosts!"

“You’re _what_?!”

“I know! It’s super lame! But that stuff earlier actually really creeped me out!”

“You’re the one who started all of this nonsense!”

“I thought that maybe I’d gotten over it, since like, I binged a bunch of horror movies and stuff a while ago… but um… I guess not! And now the night light is even broken so it’s totally freaky! I mean, that thing was mostly for you, but I thought it was also kinda nice to have—it's embarrassing to admit but it’s true! Talking to a ghost is one thing, but when it actually goes and does something? Nope. Just nope. And what you said about the big shot is totally true!! So are you gonna leave me for dead or scoot over?! I really hope it’s the second option! Please, please, please—” he smashed his hands together begging on and on and on—

“ALRIGHT. Just shut-up and get in already!” I flung the covers back over me, turning my back to him before my head hit the pillow. Now it was his move. It was quiet until a soft chuckle eased the air as he lifted up his end of the covers and climbed in. Our backs were to each other and he wasn’t crowding me, which I was thankful for. I didn’t even realize we’d been laying there in silence for at least a few minutes and he hadn’t said anything.  I wondered what was going on in his head right now. His quietness was making me feel slightly self-conscious... This was the first time I’ve ever shared a bed with someone. Even as a kid, I was never able to experience the comfort of climbing into your parent’s bed after a bad dream or during a storm. But I can understand now, why children have a tendency to do that. There’s just something about feeling someone next to you, close enough so that their body heat is a constant reminder that you’re not alone. It’s nice. A part of me thought we should’ve tried this sooner—

“Arthur… I’m still scared. I think I need to scoot closer...”

... _Ha._ _I take back everything I just said._

_..._

The next morning, I had the pleasure of waking up with my face scrunched against the wall thanks to Alfred sprawling out across my bed like he was trying to make a snow angel. Without any guilt I promptly knocked him away hoping he would roll off the bed, but he woke up before that could happen, yawning like an innocent buffoon. All in all, I was relieved that nothing had happened that night with the ghost, and now, I was happy it was Monday. Classes would give us a temporary distraction from all the chaos.

We’d just taken our seats in the cafeteria for breakfast when I saw Lovino deliberately snub Antonio’s ‘good morning,’ passing him without as much as a sideways glance on his way to get his food. He seemed back to his usual self, and much to my surprise, he proceeded to stroll over to our table taking a seat directly across from me gaining the attention of Antonio and the rest of his table. Sitting there awkwardly, Alfred and I looked at each other, confused, while Lovino kept to himself until he got fed up with whatever atmosphere was fabricating.

“WHAT?” he huffed, breaking the silence and finally looking at us. “You got a problem with this?!”

“N-not at all” I replied submissively, flashing a nervous smile.

“Yeah, man—it’s cool...” 

The table fell silent after that while we finished our meals. Sure, Lovino agreed to help us out but that didn't change the nature of his personality. I guess I'm getting a taste of my own medicine, though. Now I know how Alfred felt when he first moved in… I wasn't the nicest to him.

For some reason Lovino felt the need to walk directly in between Alfred and I as we headed off to first period—the whole while the two must have been telepathically fighting each other as it seemed.

We were just a few steps away from my first class when Lovino shoved Alfred ahead of us without rhyme or reason causing him to stumble.

“Keep walking, four-eyes!”

“Duuude—What’s your deal? And I have a name!” regaining his balance.

“Does it look like I give a fuck about your name?” Lovino pushed me into the classroom as Alfred had no choice but to accept defeat or else he’d be late to his class.

Lovino picked a seat in the back of the classroom expecting me to take the one beside him, pursuing his demand with a glare. He sure is difficult to get a handle on...Yesterday he seemed somewhat tolerable, but now...who knows? I tried making myself look busy by glancing over my notes praying that class would start soon.

“317” he said out of nowhere. I almost didn’t hear it because I was so focused on trying to appear focused.

“Pardon?”

“317. That’s my room number. I want you to come by after classes—and make sure to leave the American behind!” his tone getting pissy at the mention of Alfred.

What’s with the random invitation? My thoughts wandered as I tried to muster a reply and hide my perplexity. “That—might be difficult as we share last period together.”

“Of course you would.” He rolled his eyes in a sigh, sliding back in his seat. “Just come to my room. I’ll take care of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update within the the next week! :)


End file.
